


A Delicium’s Final Fantasy

by quicksilver_nightsky



Series: Prince, Shield, Chamberlain and Delicium [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also An Arranged Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Game Dialogue, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is basically the events of the game but Delicium universe, is it still pining when you’re banging on the reg exclusively?, minor changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilver_nightsky/pseuds/quicksilver_nightsky
Summary: Look, it’s hard enough to be the prince’s official best-friend-with-benefits when you’re head over heels in love with him.It’s even harder when you have to take him to get married to your mutual childhood crush. To secure an alliance with the empire you once escaped from.At least it couldn’t possibly get worse than this, right?





	A Delicium’s Final Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay expect all the game angst with the added bonus of Prompto getting his angst and zero self-esteem everywhere.

Prompto entered the room, buzzing with excitement. “I just saw the _coolest_ —” He fell silent as he noticed the tension in the room. “Uh… what did I miss?”

Gladio was doing one-armed pull ups on the door frame of his room, his scarred face furrowed in concentration. Ignis was stood by the fireplace, polishing his glasses with a microfibre cloth. The door to Noct’s bedroom was closed. 

“The empire breached the city,” Ignis announced. 

“Shit. Shit,” he cursed, sinking down onto the nearby armchair. “Are we being attacked? I didn’t hear any fighting on my way up.”

“Not by a fighting force,” Ignis explained, “the Imperial Chancellor. He’s proposed a treaty.”

“A treaty is a good thing, right?” He replied. “Could mean a ceasefire. That’s a good thing.”

“Quite.” He slid the glasses back onto his face. 

“Did his majesty take it?” Prompto asked nervously. 

“You should talk to Noct about that.” Gladio grunted, getting down from the door. “Iggy. We’ve got that meeting with my dad.”

Prompto headed into the bedroom he sometimes shared with Noct. (Okay maybe frequently. Every night they didn’t spend at his apartment in the city.)

The Prince was sprawled out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He didn’t lift his head when Prompto closed the door, but he lifted his arm and invited the blond in. Tucked under his arm, the Delicium waited for his prince to speak. 

“He’s gonna agree to the treaty. There’ll be a ceasefire, while they talk terms and sign it. But… there’s a few things the Chancellor called ‘compliances’.” Noct sounded somewhere between angry and utterly exhausted. 

“Bad things?” Prompto asked, tilting his head back so he could look at his Prince’s Face. 

Fingers came up to twist in his hair. “I don’t know. Something about territories, and extradition. He didn’t tell me about those parts.” Prompto waited for him to keep going. “But he did tell me about the part that concerns me.”

The silence lingered. “Can’t be that bad, can it?” Prompto pressed, running his fingers down Noct’s sternum just as he knew his prince liked. 

“I don’t know.” He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. “I have to get married.”

“You what?” Prompto repeated. The news hit him harder than he probably should have. 

Noct swallowed, Prompto heard the noise of it as he watched the prince’s Adam’s apple bob with the movement. “...to Luna.”

His inhale was shaky. The news had already hit him hard, but this was like a twist of the blade it had lodged in his chest. “Oh.”

He shifted down slightly, settling with his head resting against Noct’s chest. Couldn’t look at him as he digested the news. He looked at their entangled legs instead — one of his legs hooked over Noct’s good leg, and then tucked back under at the ankle, the prince’s other leg holding it firmly in place. 

Eventually, he spoke again. “S’not so bad,” he offered. “You like Lady Lunafreya.”

“Yeah.”

“Must suck that it’s not really your choice,” Prompto continued. “But it’s not like you’d never pick her if you could.”

“Yeah.” Noct didn’t seem like he was going to contribute anything else other than that. One of those moods then — he wanted Prompto to talk through the problem until he got to somewhere he felt okay with it. 

“And, hey. It’ll save Umbra and Pryna a hundred trips back and forth across the continent. If you two are married. And together.”

“Yeah.”

He hated the sick, heavy feeling in his stomach. “And you know she’s gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have her.”

“Hm.”

“I mean… any guy that was attracted to women of course. Or any lady the same way.”

Silence. Ah. He’d hit the right point then. 

“You always said that Luna was the only woman you had ever really thought of that way,” he pressed the point. 

“Yeah. She is.” Noct gave a heavy sigh and didn’t offer anything else. 

Not quite there then yet. “Guess you’re lucky then. Empire made the one choice you could happily agree to.”

“I don’t think it’s luck.” Noct grunted, hand stilling in Prompto’s hair. 

Okay they were getting close. “So you’re not excited,” Prompto said dismissively. “But when were you excited about anything other than a new video game, or a really cool fishing trip?”

“I think you got me pretty _excited_ this morning.”

Prompto laughed, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the memory. Who knows how long he’d get to make similar ones any more? 

But back on point. That was Noct trying to dodge the point — which means Prompto had finally found it. 

He shifted so he could rest his chin on the prince’s chest and try to meet his eyes. “It’s okay not to be excited. It’s okay to be worried, anxious even. You haven’t seen Lady Lunafreya in years, you’ve only had the book to communicate — enemy territories and all.”

“I guess…” Noct said, sighing and closing his eyes. Some of the tension was easing out of his shoulders. 

“You liked her back then. You could love her now. It’s not an ideal start, being forced together for a treaty. But it’s still a chance.”

Noct’s fingers started their familiar movements through his hair again. “What am I supposed to do without you, Prom?” He mumbled. 

He pulled a playful face. “Talk to _Gladio_ about your feelings?”

Noct snorted in dismissal of _that_ idea, and pulled him up for a kiss. Conversation time was over then. 

  


But after, when Noct was asleep and Prompto was lying in the bed next to him, he couldn’t push the words away. 

_What am I supposed to do without you?_ Noct had said. Not ‘what would I ever’, or anything that made it sound less final. 

Prompto was the crown prince’s Delicium. His position was created mainly to make sure Noct wasn’t out making any royal bastards. To make sure his reputation wasn’t ruined for any _political alliances_ he would make _through marriage_. 

But Noct was about to make a political alliance by marrying his childhood sweetheart. His life was about to change in a big way. 

Was he even _allowed_ to keep a Delicium around after he married? Was that adultery? It had to be. It would call Noct’s loyalty to his wife into question. 

Oh gods. That was what Noct had meant, hadn’t it? _What am I supposed to do without you? Because I’m about to find out_.

Feeling sick, he got up. His breath was too tight in his chest. He yanked pants up from the floor — they might’ve been Noct’s, he didn’t notice. He was stumbling his way out of the bedroom, thrusting the door open, tripping over himself to get to the window. He shoved them open and nearly fell out in his desperation for fresh air. 

Strong, familiar hands gripped his torso, preventing him from tumbling forward. “Easy, Blondie,” Gladio rumbled. “Take some deep breaths. You’re good. You’re good.”

With the Shield’s calming words behind him, the panic attack seemed to calm down. Once it was over, hating how sweaty and hot he felt, he pulled back so he could lean against the windowsill instead of hang over it. 

“Wanna talk?” Gladio offered with a grunt. 

“...maybe to Iggy. I’ve gotta find out… I’ve gotta know exactly what’s gonna happen to me now. With all this going on.”

Gladio nodded. “Yeah. Okay. Talk to Iggy about the logistics.” He paused. “But if you wanna talk about feelings, you know where to find me. Iggy’s something, but the guy wouldn’t know feelings if he fucked ‘em and left ‘em hanging without even making ‘em breakfast.”

Prompto rubbed his hands over his face, mopping up from the sweat. “Yeah. I’m gonna… shower and go down to his office.”

“Kay. I’ll tell princess where you’ve gone…”

“No, don’t say—”

“Gotcha. I’ll tell Noct you went for a run, then.”

Grateful, Prompto bumped his fist against Gladio’s unfairly huge bicep and then headed into the bathroom. 


End file.
